Chocolate Trouble
by mikanlove
Summary: It's the day before Valentine's Day, and as Misaki is at Usui's house, she decides she wants to do something special for Usui the next day. She tries to make chocolates for him, which only leaves Usui worried about the horrible burning smell coming from his kitchen... (One shot!)


"What in the world am I doing..?"

A dark-haired teenage girl with golden eyes finds herself standing outside of her boyfriend's house. Well, she's actually been standing there for about five minutes, having a mental battle in her head about whether she should knock on the door or leave.

Just as Misaki was about to give the door a few knocks, she heard a chuckle come from somewhere behind her. She quickly spun around, ready to fight off the offender, but instead found a handsome, tall young man with stunning emerald eyes, also known as her boyfriend, Usui Takumi.

"Wha- H-How long have you been standing there?" she demanded, a blush making its way onto her cheeks.

"Hmm, since you arrived at my door, of course. You didn't notice me in the elevator with you?" he raised an eyebrow, obviously amused. Misaki just stared at him in disbelief.

"Y-you perverted stalker! You should've said something!" she shouted, pointing an accusatory finger at him. He walked towards her, closing the distance between them.

"Yes yes, it's all my fault," he soothed, pulling her smaller figure into a hug. Her face turned an even darker shade of red, although she didn't struggle in his warm arms. He pushed a stray hair out of her face, before whispering in her ear, "You were just too cute, I couldn't help myself."

That sure got a reaction out of the raven-haired girl, as she pushed her way out his arms, and smacked him on the head.

"S-shut up, you perverted alien!" she yelled, still an evident blush stuck on her face. Usui lifted his hands up in surrender, before muttering something along the lines of, "my neighbors must hate me..."

Usui grabbed a key out of his pocket and unlocked the door, holding it opening and motioning for Misaki to go inside. She flipped her hair indignantly behind her shoulder, then practically stomped into the apartment. Usui just smiled. She never ceased to entertain him.

Misaki took off her shoes, as did Usui, and she jumped onto the couch, enjoying the feeling of the soft fabric beneath her. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Hey, Misaki, I'm going to take a shower. Make yourself at home," he said, adding the last part as a joke, for she was already half-asleep on his couch. She mumbled an okay, before her phone chimed, signaling her that she had a message. Misaki glared at the object that had interrupted her peace.

"This better be important..." she groaned, picking up her phone. It was a new model that Usui had bought her, even though she insisted that he shouldn't waste his money on things for her. He responded with a "nothing I spend on Misaki is a waste". She smiled at the memory.

The message was from Sakura, her best friend. It read, "Misaki! Have you made anything for Usui yet?" Misaki was confused. She quickly typed back. "No, why would I make something for him..?"

Sakura, receiving the message, face-palmed. Her next text to Misaki read, "Oh, I don't know, maybe because tomorrow is Valentine's Day?"

Misaki read the message and practically jumped off the couch. How could she have forgotten? Usui was so sweet to her and SHE FORGOT TO MAKE HIM SOMETHING FOR VALENTINE'S DAY?

Misaki quickly searched a chocolate truffle recipe on Google, and clicked on the one that looked easiest. She made a mad dash for the kitchen, before grabbing all the ingredients listed on the site. Sure, she was using HIS stuff to make HIS gift, but it was the thought that counted, right?

"Pour a cup of chocolate chips into a bowl," she read. Easy. Grabbing a glass cup, she filled it to the brim, before transferring that to another bowl. Done.

"Next, melt the chocolate chips in the microwave for about 20 seconds, until they have a smooth consistency..." she looked around the kitchen. Usui didn't seem to have a microwave... She heard the running water turn off in the bathroom. Uh-oh. He got dressed pretty fast (not that she'd know or anything...) so she had to hurry.

She threw the chocolate chips into a pan and began to heat them up on the stove. Soon after, she heard the sound of a door opening. Misaki began to panic, and left the stove to go distract Usui. She ran over to the bathroom door and practically threw herself at Usui. He froze in surprise. Eventually, he got out of his shocked state and chuckled.

"How bold, Misaki. I could get used to an after-shower greeting like this," he teased, watching her face heat up.

"Don't say things like that..." she mumbled into his chest, obviously embarrassed. He patted her head, before prying her off of him.

"Come on. I'm sure you're hungry, I'll make you something," he offered, leading her toward the kitchen. She froze. She forgot about the chocolate. It's been WAY more than 20 seconds. Well, a little extra heat couldn't hurt it, right?

She panicked again, grabbing Usui's arm. She needed the chocolate to be a surprise! He turned to face her. "Someone's being needy today," he said. "Not that I dislike it." he added.

She blushed. He kissed her on the head before making his way to the kitchen again. She freaked out, and said the first thing that came to her mind.

"USUI, I LOVE YOU!" she screamed. He turned around to face his girlfriend, obviously shocked at her bold confession. He walked over to her, and lifted her chin up. She blushed a dark shade of red, before trying to turn her head away, but he wouldn't allow her to.

"What did you want me to do after you announce something like that?" he asked her, leaning in closer to her face. He was about to capture her lips in his own, when a loud noise caused the two to jump.

"BEEEEP! BEEEEP!" a loud machine-like sound alarmed, before an even louder bell sound went off.

Misaki and Usui just stood there, fingers plugged in ears. Usui shot Misaki an accusatory glance, while she gave him a sheepish smile. The two ran to the kitchen, and in front of him was the beautiful sight of a hole burned through his pan, and a bunch of smoke flooding the kitchen. The scent wasn't very welcoming either. Usui unplugged one of his ears to grab Misaki's hand, and they evacuated the building, just as many other units started doing.

They ran out the emergency exit, dashed down the stairs, and went to the front of the building. The sound wasn't so bad outside the building, so the couple took their fingers out of their ears. Misaki stayed silent, head hung low. She knew she would have to answer to him soon.

He stayed silent as well, looking away from Misaki, admiring the bark on a tree. A sea of people were also in front of the building, chatting to each other loudly. Some of them seemed angry, others didn't care. Stealing a glance at Misaki, he decided to stay silent a while longer.

Misaki decided to speak up. The silence was slowly killing her, for she couldn't tell what Usui was feeling or thinking.

"I-I'm sorry..." she said, just above a whisper, but loud enough for him to hear. He didn't respond, but instead pretended he didn't hear her speak, when she very well knew he did. Tears began to well up in her eyes and threatened to spill. She felt so stupid. He would have to spend Valentine's Day with a messed up kitchen (yes, it was burned pretty bad) and she didn't even have the damned chocolate to give him. Misaki refused to cry. She made him upset, she shouldn't feel sorry for herself. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't hold the tears back.

She quickly wiped away the tears with the sleeves of her sweatshirt before Usui could notice. She hiccuped quietly, causing Usui to look at her, concerned. She heard him sigh, and she felt her heart drop. He really was mad at her. She was about to leave, but a pair of warm arms stopped her. Usui pulled her into a hug, letting her bury her face into his chest.

"Shhh... Don't cry, Misaki," he soothed, running one of his hands through her raven locks. She began to calm down, focusing on her breaths to stop her heart from bursting out of her chest. Eventually, they were allowed back into the building, and they went up to Usui's apartment in silence. When they walked into the door, the two seated themselves on his couch.

"I'm sorry," Usui said. Misaki snapped her head up. Amber eyes met emerald ones. She stared at him in shock. He was sorry? She was the one who almost burned his home down, and HE was sorry?

"Wha-" she started, but he cut her off.

"I didn't even listen to your reasoning and I got mad at you," he continued. "I never want to see you cry again." he said. "It breaks my heart." She was still staring into his eyes, and she saw how genuine his feelings were.

"It's okay..." she mumbled, still feeling like she didn't deserve an apology. Now was a better time than ever to explain what she was doing. She took a shaky breath in, before explaining. "You see, I forgot about Valentine's Day, and Sakura reminded me, so I decided to make some chocolate truffles for you..." she started, "the recipe seemed really simple and all, bur you didn't have a microwave and so I put the chocolate on a pan and I needed it to be a surprise and..." she began to trail off, until she spoke up and said, "I-I hope you can forgive me..." she practically pleaded, feeling a bit timid.

Usui smiled at her. "Misaki, you just being with me would've been enough for my Valentine's Day," he replied, with that handsome grin of his that made her heart throb. Deciding to forget about the matter for a moment, he added, "You know, we didn't quite finish what we were doing earlier..." he said with a suggesting wink. She blushed and stuttered a bunch of gibberish as he swept her off her feet and carried her to his room.

He was craving something for Valentine's Day, and it wasn't chocolate...


End file.
